An electrical wiring harness is formed by a bundle of wires of different types arranged in a particular order which are bound together in order to facilitate the installation, repair and maintenance of the wires and the connection of a plurality of equipment distant from each other.
The electrical wiring harnesses used in particular in the aeronautic industry are quite complex by the number of wires and connectors that they have.
The manufacture of electrical wiring harnesses is traditionally done on an assembly board of wood using the manufacturing drawings and specifications on paper for performing the wiring routing and connection operations on said assembly board which can have holes to insert markers facilitating the routing of the wires.
The main difficulty of this manufacturing process is the handling of the manufacturing documentations on paper because of its complexity and the high possibility of making mistakes.
Several proposals to improve the process by eliminating the use of paper documentation have been made in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,387 B1 describes a computerized information system for managing the documentation for manufacturing electrical wiring harnesses that allows displaying on a screen the routing and connection information of the wires making up an electrical wiring harness.
Patent application U.S. 2003/0163917 describes a system based preferably on a matrix of LEDs (“Light Emitting Diodes”) to represent the wiring harness template, indicating the routing of the wires making up the wiring harness bundle.
Patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,299 B1 describes a system that uses augmented reality technology to display the wiring harness manufacturing documentation, using particularly HMD (“Head-Mounted Display”) devices.
Patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,113 B2 describes a device and a method for assisting the technician in the manufacturing process through information displayed on a screen.
Patents U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,351 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,647,695 B2 describe, respectively, a device and a method for assisting the technician on specific operations for guiding the connection of the wires of a connector.
Although all these proposals represent an advance over the traditional method of manufacturing electrical wiring harnesses, there is a need in the industry to improve the manufacture of electrical wiring harnesses, particularly in industries such as aeronautics, which are significantly increasing the use of electrical devices.